


Break

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, You are the OC darling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: can you do something where the reader is pregnant and bucky doesn’t know? Like, she tries to give him a hint but he doesn’t get it? Can the ending result where bucky proposes to the reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the grammar looks weird and stuff. I did this on mobile.

You were sitting on the couch, watching Bucky rush room to room. He was grabbing all his stuff for his mission. He and the Avengers are leaving for a couple weeks. 

"Hey, (name), Are you sure you'll be okay? I hate leaving you alone here." Bucky said from the bedroom. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." You said. You were suppose to be joining them for this mission but the doctor said it was safe for you not to go. 

"All done!" Buck said as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. You got up and walked over to him. You gave him a big hug. 

"We'll miss you." You said, hoping he would catch on. 

"I'll miss you too, babe," He hugged you tighter. "Hey, why aren't you going? You're suppose to go."

"Oh, I went to the docs a few days ago. I'm sick and I can't go on missions for a while."

He raised a brow. "Why? For how long?"

"At least a year."

"A year? Why a year? How sick are you?" He said with a worried tone. 

You laughed. "Bucky, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. He looked at you, then your stomach, then back at you. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?"

You laughed and shook your head yes. Bucky picked you up and twirled you around. He put you down and looked at you in the eyes. He rushed back into the room. You heard things being moved around. He walked towards you with a smile on his face.

He pulled out a small black box. "I was going to wait until after the mission," He got down on one knee and open the box. Inside the box was a diamond ring. "(Name), will you marry me?"

"Yes!" You jumped up and down. He slid the ring on your finger. He got up and pulled you in for another hug. 

He kissed you on the lips. "I love you so much. I'll be back."

"Love you too. Please be safe." 

"I will," He lowered himself so that he was facing your stomach. "I promise."


End file.
